options
by likewhattt
Summary: With all their friends getting hitched or tying the knot, Hermione figures that that's the reason Draco's been sulking about. In her own Granger way, she tries to help, leaving Malfoy absolutely frustrated.


**A/N: another dramione one whoopee.**

**Words: 882**

**Rating: K+ as usual**

**_Note: All people mentioned in this story, yes, including little Lisa Turpin, are property of J.K. Rowling's brilliant mind. As this is a fanfiction it should not be taken any other way._**

* * *

**options**

* * *

"What about Hannah, Hannah Abbott?" She asked when he stopped at her desk that morning. "Ginny says that she's grown up quite nicely."

He plopped the filled out paperwork in front of her. "No. One, she's obviously still hung up on Longbottom of all people, and two, she's a Hufflepuff. I do have standards Granger."

She huffed, already attacking the scrolls he'd given her. "No need to be rude Malfoy," She made eye contact. "I'm just trying to help a friend."

Draco snorted. "As if I need help getting a girlfriend. I'll have you know, I've got women lining up for a piece of me." He began to walk away now, to retreat to his office and attempt to calm the pangs in his chest.

"Yes, but do you love them?" Granger's voice carried out behind him, and as soon as he got to his office he shut the door and slid to the ground.

_Not like you Granger. Not like you._

* * *

"So Padma Patil is in town for her sister's birthday. I've been invited. Would you come with me? I could properly introduce you two?"

Draco practically groaned out loud in the Ministry cafeteria. She wouldn't stop would she?

He stabbed the chicken in his salad. "Who was she again?" He put the fork in his mouth equally as forcefully, regretting it within seconds.

Granger shrugged, breaking off a burnt part of her cookie. She was rubbish at baking. "Ravenclaw, dated Michael Corner for two months, uh, Parvati Patil's twin-"

He took a huge swallow. "Oh no that won't work at all. I can't do twins. Confuses the hell out of me."

She set her cookie down. "I've heard Lisa Turpin works in Magical Creatures now, she was a Ravenclaw too-"

He cut her off again. "If you're picking Ravenclaws you might as well stop. They're all too stuck up for me. No matter what she looks like I'm not going to ask Lisa Turnip to anything."

"You're _impossible_!" She got up and trashed her wrappers before stalking away, back to work.

This time Draco did groan. _How was he going to keep dodging these set-ups?_

* * *

As expected, Granger had not given up. Owl after owl plagued his office, each with a memo bearing the name of another Slytherin girl in their year. She must've gone through the entire bloody yearbook by now.

And not once had she mentioned a Gryffindor. For the witch who prided herself on wits, she was practically jumping over the facts.

Bewitching yet another letter to tear itself to shreds (Daphne Greengrass), he was startled when the door burst open.

Despite this, he didn't even look up from his wand work. "You're going to have to replace that Granger."

She stood in front of the desk and crossed her arms tightly. "You've been avoiding me Malfoy."

"I'm sorry, I've been preoccupied with this mental woman who's trying to smothering me with letters. I'll let you know when she's stopped alright?"

"_Smothering _you?" _Bad word choice. _"Forgive me Malfoy, for trying to get you out of your house. You've been sulking about all the time, and I thought, like a good friend would, 'hey let's cheer him up'. But no, your Mr. 'I'd like to avoid everyone and provide no explanation!'."

"Sulking about? I have not been-"

"Oh yes you have been Draco Malfoy. Always in this bloody office of yours until you have to go home well-"

"What would I even need to 'sulk' about? Where would you even get that idea? Maybe that's just my face!"

"I tried everything! I offered you so many options, every suitable girl I could think of! I even put in Adrian Pucey!"

"Adrian Pucey? But he's a-"

"I didn't know if you swung that way! You could be for all I know! Maybe that's why you hid away, were afraid to come out the closet."

"For God's sake Granger I am not gay! Stop jumping to conclusions and tell me why the _hell_ you would think I'm depressed?"

"I thought it was because you were lonely you idiot! With every one of our friends getting in relationships or tying the knot, I thought you just needed company!"

She was seething. Her necklace had become unlinked, and her skirt had hitched up slightly. She was breathing hard, and puffs of her hair were coming out of her ponytail. Draco took a deep breath. Obviously this approach wasn't working.

"Hermione."

Her face changed at his use of her first name, and he knew it sounded unfamiliar coming from his voice. But it calmed her down as well. Seeing as he had stood up during the arguement, he walked the two steps to her and took her hands.

"Hermione, I-"

How would he explain to her the thoughts that had whirled in his head for months now? How would he explain why he couldn't even look at any others women without feeling longing for her?

"There's a reason why I haven't been picking any of those options of yours."

* * *

**tell me if you liked how it ended, because that's really the end.**

**cheers, likewhat**


End file.
